


Sleepover

by bottomkuroo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiXing, M/M, This is a first and I'm so sorry if it turned out bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Late night practices aren't the same when you're on your own.orKai misses Lay.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something because of Exo's comeback and gosh I miss Lay and I like this ship. I'm so, so, so sorry this isn't that good, I still hope you'll like it... somehow...
> 
> (Sleepover - Hayley Kiyoko)

The floor feels cold against his back, his skin shivering softly as he breathe in and out, out of breath. Practice is always hard, but somehow Jongin always enjoyed it the most. It may just be because he was used to train hard since he was young while he did ballet, but practicing was simply second nature to him. If anything, practicing made him feel at ease and closer to the reality he used to live before becoming an idol. 

He sighs, sitting down and stretching his legs as he stares at his phone where no new message was waiting for him. No message, no missing calls, no snapchat. Nothing. Or at least, none from the person he wanted.

Yixing is busy and of course Jongin knows that. But still.

_Still._

Practice used to be fun. Or at least funnier a while back ago, when the elder was still around. As much as Jongin tries not to put to much thought on it, he misses Yixing and it wasn't just because they were practice partners. Their chemistry was spontaneous since their trainees days and instead of being competitive with each other, they ended up pairing up because they matched each other well and because they both were quite admiring towards the other's talent, praising each other more than anyone else ever did. Yixing's praisings were cute, not even complete sentences at that time and loads of mispronounced words but Jongin understood everytime and couldn't help but praise him back.

Yixing was the kind of person who made dancing look easy at how smoothly his body moved and how gracious he looked every time he danced to the sound of any kind of music. Jongin couldn't do anything else than to think highly of him, wishing to be half as good as his hyung. If talent had a face, it would certainly have Zhang Yixing's. No doubt about it.

(He once tried to tell Yixing those words, but it ended up in the other boy telling him he was the one jealous of Jongin's talent and smoothness and sexiness.) 

 

His cellphone rings, and he knows it's his leader calling him to know if he was still practicing or not. It was their routine--leader calling dongsaeng to know his whereabouts--since a year or so ago, because the Chinese used to be the one texting Junmyeon so he wouldn't worry about them not coming home until late at night. "Still practicing, hyung."

"Lay video called us and told us to tell you to be there next time he calls."

"He called you?"

"He called _us_."

"Hm. I'll practice a bit more, I'll be back soon" he says as he hangs up. 

 

And that was just his luck. Missing the only time Yixing actually calls them all, missing the chance to see him, and hear him. Definitely, he wasn't the lucky one among them all.

 

> Jongin : You knew I would be practicing but still called the boys. Dont you love me anymore ? Bad hyung (∩︵∩)

>  
> 
> Yixing : [ ± _ ± ]
> 
> Yixing : Are you on your own?
> 
>  
> 
> Jongin : Yes.

  

And there was the call he was waiting for because Jongin is weak when it comes to his hyungs, or when it comes to this particular hyung who's never there lately and who he misses much more than he wants to admit.

"Missing me?" 

"Of course I'm missing you" Jongin smiles, lying on the cold floor once again. "You just call Suho. Do you like him that much?"

"Is that jealousy?" He asks and he's obviously grinning, and he might just be acting playful and witty as always but Jongin likes the idea of the Chinese actually sounding glad for making his dongsaeng a bit jealous over so little.

"Of course it is. You're the one who tells everyone we're not close anymore," he teases and Yixing's laugh is loud, making it easy to picture him eyes closed into small crescents as he's probably clapping his hand over his thigh.   

"Stop acting cute, Jongin, my heart is fluttering~" Yixing keeps saying, probably still smiling with that dimply smile of his which is too lovely--and not weird at all to think of it that way. "By the way, I've been watching your comeback with the boys. All that training is really paying off, you look stunning. Even more than usual, which I thought was impossible."

And there's a light chuckle between them, and if Jongin's becomes brighter it's simply because he missed his hyung and not because of the obvious compliment over his good looks.

"You should record yourself dancing over the eve" Jongin suggests teasingly, making the older laugh again. _Delightful_.

"Since you're the one who made the choreography, shouldn't you teach me?"

"Should I?" and the teasing is still there, and if it was anyone else Jongin would feel embarassed at how bad they are at flirting but this is Yixing, and with him everything is always easy and mellow. And pleasant. "How tempting, I'll consider it."

"I'll send you my amazing body roll once I'll learn the moves."

"If you send it to me I might break the replay button though," he says, thinking it sounded way better inside his head than out loud. "Also," he adds quickly, "Suho might scold you if you post it on social media since you tend to be extra whenever it comes to body rolls and all." 

"So we'll keep it between us two."

"Don't tempt me" Jongin smiles, not flushing at the thought at all.

 

-

 

The thing with distance, is that sometimes you tend to misunderstand feelings. The thing with distance, is that sometimes it's unbearable and as much as you want to break that distance, you simply can't. You can't when you both are on difference countries, you can't when none of your schedules matches, you can't when even if you both are in the same band it feels like you're not since a while--a too long while. You can't when you're on a tight schedule and when you're performing day after day because it's your comeback.

As they get busier every day, Jongin ends up thinking about Yixing when he's on his own at night, as he practices and dances, as he watches old performances, as he keeps on replaying Lay's songs and tries out his choreographies. He keeps on replaying conversations in his head, a reminder of how much he misses him more than usual and the weight over his chest makes him wonder if he misses him for other reasons, for personal and selfish ones. But since distance can create misunderstandings, he tries not to think about it.

 

(It's like a curse though, because the more you try not to think about something and the more you do think about it, and Jongin ends up every time daydreaming and letting his thoughts run wild because he's powerless against anything that concerns Yixing.)

 

Comebacks are always tiring, and all the boys know about it. But the idea of Yixing watching their performances was somewhat heartwarming and made Jongin long for him a little more every time, hoping that soon enough they'll get to spend time together and practice late at night and be just like they used to be a while ago, thinking that maybe-- _just maybe_ \--they can get even closer this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading? >///<


End file.
